Detox Rewrite
by Amazonqueen21
Summary: The episode Detox with a twist. What if House wasn't actually Detoxing, maybe there is something wrong with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Set during the episode 'Detox' Alternate plot_

House entered the room.

Cameron, Foreman and Chase looked up. House limped hurriedly through the room to his office and drew the curtains.

Cameron's pitying look did not go unnoticed by Foreman.

"Oh come on, he's detoxing."

"He's in pain it's not his fault." Cameron insisted. Wilson entered the room.

"Hi, have you seen House?"

"He's detoxing in his office." Foreman sighed.

"He's in pa..."

"He's detoxing alright, don't try and kid yourself." Wilson interrupted.

Right on cue, House burst through the room and sat down on the metal chairs, panting slightly.

"How's the detoxing going?" Wilson said smugly.

House ignored him and gave out 3 red case folders.

"Suggestions?"

Cameron, Foreman, Chase and Wilson started rambling off diagnosis. House grabbed his thigh and let out a small yelp. Everyone turned to look at him for a second, and then started bouncing ideas off one another again. About 10 minutes into the debate House muttered

"Help me." In a small voice and slipped off his chair and onto the floor.

Cameron ran to his side.

" He's just detoxing, he's being over dramatic." Wilson said, indifferently.

House turned over and vomited. He began to seize.

Wilson ran over.

"Get a gurney, NOW!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Detox Chapter 2

The first thing House was aware of was a gentle _beep...beep...beep_.

He became aware of another presence in the room. With difficulty he opened his eyelids.

"I know you're awake House." Wilson stood over him, his arms crossed. House inwardly groaned.

"House, I need to talk to you... House?" House turned away from Wilson. His face fixed into an immovable position. House knew what was coming. The last time he saw that look on Wilson's face was when he found him unconscious on the floor, an empty bottle of Vicodin beside him.

"House you overdosed on Vicodin for God's sake. Talk to me, what went wrong?"

This time it was House's turn to look angry. "I didn't overdose, I must have eaten bad sushi or something."

Wilson glared "House, you and I both know that you took too many Vico..."

"I didn't take too many. Just leave me alone!" House shouted at Wilson.

Wilson looked shocked. "Fine, but don't come running to me when you've overdosed again or need drugs." He stormed out of the room, leaving House to silently fume.

Wilson glanced at his watch. The time read 9:00pm. He decided that he would go and check on House, just to see if he is okay. He took a lift up to House's private room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Wilson sensed that something was wrong and pushed open the door. House's bed was empty and wires and tubes lay haphazardly over the floor. "Nurse!" Wilson shouted frantically, immediately two nurses came to see what was going on. "Go and get Cuddy, and let everyone know to keep a look out for House." The nurses ran off. Wilson ran down the corridor and bumped into Cuddy. "House, he's gone missing." Wilson panted. Cuddy groaned "He's still in critical conditions, what did you say to him?"

Wilson stuttered a bit. "Never mind , come on!" Wilson searched the hospital alongside Cuddy for traces of the misanthropic doctor. "It's no use. He must have gone home ." Cuddy stated.

"No, I drove him to work today and he is to weak to walk. Hang on, there is one place we haven't tried... But surely not...He wouldn't. House!" Wilson and Cuddy ran full pelt up the stairs towards the roof. Sure enough, doubled over and retching was a pale faced and sweaty House, standing on the edge of the roof. "House, come down from there." Wilson spoke slowly, taking a small step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" House's voice shook as he took a step nearer the edge.

"Listen, I just want to talk."

"Enough talking, I tried to talk to you before. Remember?"

Wilson vaguely remembered an incidence a few days ago when a bedraggled House had turned up at the door. He was having difficulty with his girlfriend and had sent House away into the snow.

"I...I'm sorry House I was upset, if you just come down from there we will talk."

"It's too late." A mad glint appeared in House's eyes. It was clear that House was very ill.

"Too bad for Wilson, too bad for Cuddy, too bad for...Stacey" House rambled on like a mad man, his voice cracking when he came to Stacey.

"No House, you're not too bad for us. You are very important..."

"No More!" House flung himself from the roof. Wilson managed to grab hold of House's sleeve. The material started unravelling and fraying. He was going to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Detox Chapter 3

_I am not a Doctor so don't be too angry at my inaccurate facts. Also is set around the same time as Detox but not necessarily the same story line. Sorry!_

The material ripped and House slipped from Wilson's grasp. He fell and his leg got tangled on a sticking out pole from the side of the building. There was a loud 'pop' and it got wrenched from its socket. House hung unconscious from the pole, suspended in mid-air. Nurses peered out of the open window to see what the fuss was all about, and gasped to see a middle aged man- barely alive- hanging from the building. They tugged at the pole and pulled House's lifeless body in through the window. Meanwhile, on the roof Wilson stood there in shock. Cuddy gently pulled at his arm

"Come on!" She said hurriedly. Wilson came to his senses and ran back down the stairs to where the Nurses were supporting House on a gurney.

"We may have to amputate." Nurse Matilda commented. Cuddy shook her head.

"You are not amputating that leg unless I say so. Do what you can, and if you still think it is necessary come and find Wilson and I." The Nurse nodded and ran alongside the gurney to surgery. Wilson found an orange shock blanket being draped over him, and hot tea thrust into his shaking hands. Cuddy pushed him down into a nearby chair and went off to find out about House, leaving Wilson lost in his guilt. 4 hours later and Wilson was allowed into House's room. It pained him to see House lying there, weak and broken because of him. They had managed to save his leg, but with warnings that he might never walk again. His leg had shattered most of the bones and there were huge rips in his muscles and cartilage. But worst of all, it was in his infarction leg- and the surgeons said that there could be another relapse from more muscle death. Wilson sat by House, Nurses came in and out of the room and commented to each other about James Wilson from Oncology, holding the hand of Gregory House, a depressed old man with a fearsome reputation. Truth be told, Wilson wasn't even aware that he was holding his hand until midday the next day. House's eyelids fluttered open and he made tugging gestures at his throat. Wilson hurried to pull the tube out of House's throat. House gasped and glared at Wilson, "What happened?" he asked forcefully.

Wilson exchanged glances with Cuddy, who had just entered the room. He explained about the episode on the roof, leaving out the part about Wilson, and the surgery on his leg. House looked downwards at the heavily bandaged mess of his right leg. His eyelids started drooping again

"Could you leave me for a bit? I need to sleep."

Wilson and Cuddy nodded and left the room. Just before he left, Wilson saw a look of regret in House's bright blue eyes, and told the nurse to keep an eye on him. Wilson headed down to the canteen to get a Ruben without pickles for House, which he thought he would appreciate as he knew House's views on hospital food was very dark indeed. After getting his purchases he headed up to House's room. The curtains were drawn so he decided to make a quick stop at his office as House was probably asleep. He drew his phone book closer to him and picked up the phone. He noticed a post-it note stuck to his desk. It read 'Don't worry, have cancelled all your appointments for the next two days. Stay with House!' Wilson chuckled to himself. "Good old Cuddy." He then proceeded back towards House's room. It was quite dark when he entered "House?"

A small whimper came from the corner of the room. He turned and saw House on the floor, his head in his hands, rocking and talking to himself. "_Please don't lock me in here. I'm afraid of the dark_." His voice sounded uncharacteristically high. Child-like even. Then his voice deepened to more of a gruff, authority. "**Well** **a boy can't be a man until he has learnt to master his fears**."

"_But..."_

"**Don't you DARE answer back to me. I will make you learn your lesson, you will feel the lash of my belt on your puny little back**."

House stopped talking. Wilson let out a sigh of relief and walked towards House.

Just then House let out a high pitched scream. He screamed and screamed and wouldn't stop. A nurse came in and pulled out a syringe full of sedative. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on him." Wilson shouted. House batted away the syringe and lay on the floor his face contorted with imaginary pain. Wilson grabbed the syringe and forced it into House's upper arm. He gently rocked House as his screams subsided and he slipped into unconsciousness. Wilson and the Nurse lifted House back into bed and reattached his wires. John House entered the room. "Where the hell is my son?"


End file.
